A Preomise Of A Lifetime
by randomNights
Summary: SasuNaru.When Naruto loses his dream he only has one thing left that'll make him happy. Sasuke. But, hurtful words are said and Naruto can't go on without something to live for. Sadly he does try to kill himself, but Sasuke helps. Read to find out how everything gets resolved. It may be bad but eh I felt like writing. Enjoy... oh, it's M rated just in case. There is no full on smex


Hopefully this is understandable, but if its not here's a little guideline:

Flash back: *writing*

Naruto's dream: **writing**

Time skips/time description: -writing-

Shhhh. It'll be okay. If you still don't understand the format, I'll explain it at the end. So, pleas, enjoy reading this sad(?)/happy(?)/I honestly don't know fic

~~~~i like squiggly lines~~~~

*As tears fall down his face, he can't determine whether they are really his or if they are just the rain falling from the dark, clouded sky above. Naruto has finally found him, his number one most important person in the world. However; this person is turning his back on him once more.*

*"I've told you countless of times, Naruto: there is no bond between us. Leave me alone, stop following me!" Sasuke hisses each word, turning to walk away on the last three.*

*Naruto quickly extends his right arm, grasping the last thing that has him moving forward in life. Having been told that he could never follow his dream of being the hokage because of the demon sealed within his body. After that... he left the village he wanted to lead. He had no more fake smiles he could possibly give out, no more tears to cry, and only once piece of his heart left. One last piece that hasn't been broken yet. A single piece that still yearns for happiness instead of death.*

*"P-please, Sasuke," he chokes out softly, " you're the last thing that can possibly... possibly save me from myself."*

*Sasuke lets out a snort, pulling his arm from Naruto's grip, "I have no use for you, and confessing feelings will not do a thing in your favor." Turning back around, he looked deep into Naruto's pleading blue eyes before whispering harshly. "You are completely worthless to me."*

*Not a second later, Naruto feels his heart stop in the confines of his chest. A hand rushing up to grip his shirt tightly as he drops to his knees. Keeling over in pain, he does his best to gasp air into his lungs. Until finally, the pain stops and he is unconscious; Sasuke standing over his broken form.*

*"Good bye...Naruto." being the last words he gives to his long time rival.*

**"Naruto? Naruto!?"**

**A panicked voice rings through the open space.**

**"Naruto! Please, wake up!"**

**Jerking up, Naruto feels a pair of long arms wrap around his neck tightly.**

**"S... Sasuke?" His hoarse voice is whispered into a warm neck.**

**"D-dobe." A chocked sob breaks through Sasuke's throat. "Naruto."**

**"Sasuke, why are you crying? What's the matter?" Loosening the paler man's grip around his neck, he looks him in his obsidian eyes.**

**"You-you were screaming my name in your sleep. I thought I was having a terrible nightmare, but you real-really were. I tried to wake you up, but it wasn't working. Please, tell-tell me your okay. Tell me I was just imagining things."**

**Taking Sasuke back into his warm embrace, a single tear slides down his cheek. That dream still haunting his mind, plaguing it with one simple 'what if.'**

**He feels soft, warm lips shake against the crook of his neck. Nipping slowly and softly, almost afraid of any actions being made. Then, slowly pulling back to look back into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke cups Naruto's face in his hands, closing his eyes, all the while leaning in to meld their lips together.**

**It doesn't take long for Naruto to react as well by closing his eyes and softly pushing Sasuke to lay on the bed. Setting his hips between muscular thighs. Hands reaching up to caress lithe hips leading to a toned abdomen. Naruto's mind races a mile a minute while still making him feel as if everything is moving to slow.**

**"Naruto." Sasuke softly whispers in his ear when they release from their heart wrenching kiss. "Naruto, please." He pleads.**

**Bucking his hips into Naruto's above him, he moans as he feels his lover nibble on a sensitive spot on his neck, gently licking the spot when he bites too hard.**

A window in the corner of a hospital room closes softly, as a figure slips into the darkness. Red eyes glow as they gaze upon an unmoving body, the only signs of life being a heart monitor showing the beat of a weak pulse. The shadow moves closer, out of the darkness to have a better look at the patient. Blonde hair being the most pronounced aspect, and as eyes travel downward they notice thick, white bandages over tanned wrists.

"We were able to save him just time, but his heart is weak and he doesn't seem to be fighting." A pink haired woman walks through the door into the room, continuing but not coming any closer to the man. "An anonymous call told us he was going to commit suicide. I didn't even know he was going to be back in the village after what happen."

"I left believing that I would do less harm, but it seems that I can only hurt the ones I love." Red eyes turn to gaze at green, but look back at the man on the bed. "You were suppose to take care of him, Sakura. You shouldn't have let him leave... neither of us were ready-"

"Neither of you, or just you?" She snaps, cutting him off sufficiently. Continuing with a low growl embedded in her voice, "If i remember correctly, it was you, Sasuke, who ran off trying to seek revenge. Running away to seek power with a malicious being trying to take your body for his own selfish needs. No matter how many times Naruto found you and tried to convince you to come home, pleading with you to be a part if his life again, you turned him down without even a second glance."

"Enough!" Sasuke's voice echoes off the walls, his temper rising because of how much truth is behind her words. "I never wanted this." He whispers, "I didn't believe he was this far gone."

"Didn't believe, or didn't want to see?"

The room goes silent for what seems like hours, until Sakura speaks again: "You called it in, didn't you?"

Sasuke sighs, blinking slowly to keep back unshed tears. "I've been looking over him, trying to think of a way to explain that everything I've done is for him. So... so, he wouldn't get hurt. But, now, I see that all I've done is crushed his soul." He slowly walks over to the left side of Naruto's bed, looking down at his face. Gently placing his right palm on Naruto's right cheek, he wipes away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "He'll never forgive me, will he?"

Sakura doesn't say a word, allowing the silence to control the moment. However; it gets disrupted by a long shrill coming from the heart monitor. She rushes to Naruto's other side, pushing a button against the wall at the head of his bed.

"Go, Sasuke! You know what'll happen if anyone finds you here! Now, leave before they arrive!"

Eyes wide, Sasuke stiffens, "No." He whispers. "No! Naruto, I'm sorry! But, you have to keep fighting! You can't die, I won't let you! I don't want to be left alone!"

Hearing heels clicking quickly against the hall's floor outside, Sakura yells to Sasuke again, his time grabbing his arm to get his attention. "I'll do everything I can, but he has to have someone to live for. Now, leave so he can see you again. Leave so you can run away with him when he recovers. I'll leave the window open and give you a light signal when his heart beat is back; I'll even leave the window open so you can speak to him. Just go!"

With shoves toward a window, Sasuke reluctantly leaves only to take perch on a tree branch close by. Once more people appeared in the room, it became too risky to be so close. He moves a few feet away, keeping the hospital window in sight for any kind of light that may be Sakura's signal to him. Seconds turn to minutes, that feel closer to hours. Tears filling his eyes, a burning sensation consumes his chest causing him to breath heavily.

It feels like years when he finally sees the signal. His breath hitches and he is back in the room before Sakura has time to securely close the door when she leaves the room. Sasuke rushes over to Naruto's side once more, taking a tanned hand into his own pale ones.

"Naruto, please..." he whispers. "I love you. I'm so sorry for everything, for ever thinking that my leaving would keep me from hurting you." Burrowing his face into Naruto's hospital gown he feels a hand rest gently on the back of his head, a hoarse voice following shortly after.

"Sasuke... Sasuke you ca-came back... for me."

Raising his head quickly, Sasuke stares into Naruto's half-lidded eyes; shock evident in his own.

A chuckle circulates through the room, "I n-never thought I'd see you 'gain." Tears well up in his eyes, and, before he knows it, a certain Uchiha has his lips firmly pressed against his own. Silently pleading for a second chance.

He gently closes his eyes, as Sasuke's warm lips leave his own.

"Dobe... dobe, please give me another chance to show you what you mean to me. To tell you how much I love you."

A frown begins to take residence on Naruto's lips, "Even after everything you've said to me? After calling me useless?"

"Please, just give me one last chance. One last chance to let me show you that your love is *not* unrequited... please."

With nothing left but a broken heart, Naruto stays silent. Staring into the pleading eyes of his rival, best friend, and love of his life. He see this as two possible choices: tell him to leave and live a lonely life alone, or allow yourself to have one more chance at a happy life.

Closing his eyes, he allows a sigh to escape his lips, and looks up to Sasuke's eyes once more, "Alright. I'll give you one last try."

A genuine smile stretches across Sasuke's face, reaching up to his ears, "One last try is all I need to show you how much you truly mean to me." Leaning close to Naruto's lips he finally says the three words that have been itching to escape him, "... I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. And i am willing to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much, that is *my* promise of a life time." He places a kiss on Naruto's chapped lips, sealing his promise as if it were a deal with the devil.

The kiss isn't rough, sloppy, or pushy. It is gentle, kind, and a symbol between two hearts that could never be happy without the other.

~~~~The End~~~~

So, for all you confuzled folk out there here is what I was trying to create:

*Part 1*

At some point his life of living at Konoha, Tsunade tells Naruto that he can never be hokage because of the Nine-tails (poor baby). So, he has nothing left in the village and he decides to leave because he has nothing left to live for at Konoha. He sets out to find Sasuke , when he ffinds home he tries to tell him that he should let Naruto be with him and that he'll be of use in being an asshole...((I guess)). Sasuke rejects him because he's ((an asshole)) an ass... no, who said that?! Whatever. So he wants to figure out how to explain everything he did to Naruto before he aactually confronts him about his emotions and getting into this giant feels jam...thingy.

**Part two**

Naruto has already attempted to commit suicide, and he is having a dream about the whole incident that happen ((the one where Sasuke is an as hole and an idiot)). And he "wakes up" thinking it was just a dream. But, just remember that he cried in that scene.

Part 3

Sasuke isn't a complete ass. He has been watching Naruto from a distance, like the stalker he is when he has to be ((I'll leave that to your ~imagination~{ are you thinking of spongebob yet?})). And he contacts the hospital to let them know that Naruto is about to do the spaz dance of death ((aka suicide)). When he thinks it's safe he sneaks in and ...stares at Naruto...((yeah I don't know either)). Sakura finds him they get into it ((fight wise. Please keep all Sakura Sasuke thoughts the hell out of here...gross)) and Sasuke wipes away the tear ((did you get the tear...from the dream...that naruto is currently having. . .o.o yeah...that one)). Naruto 's heart stops, shiz goes down, and the Uchiha begins to break. Sasuke tells Naruto his feelings and yeah. He makes his promise of a lifetime.

If you got all of that without my explanation, you can give yourself a hug for following correctly. The rest of you... hopefully I didn't interrupt too much in that... somewhat of a summary thing.

I haven't written in forever so hopefully you guys like it/ liked reading it.

RnR if you want. If you have any rude comments, please keep the to yourself. If it's against homo love next time check the descriptions and also go shove it... I'm aggressive when I'm slightly tired.

Have fun on your adventure through fan fiction. And finally good bye.

~ash (can't have enough squiggles)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
